


Late

by purpleblow



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Fu durante una notte estiva che la vita di MisaMisa cambiò per sempre.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Late

Fu durante una notte estiva che la vita di MisaMisa cambiò per sempre. Come era accaduto altre volte, la ragazza stava facendo ritorno a casa dopo un’intensa giornata passata tra riprese e set fotografici: la vita di una idol famosa dopotutto richiedeva grossi sforzi nel proprio lavoro e considerato che era il volto del momento in molti chiedevano di poter usare la sua immagine, facendo sì che lavorasse fino a tarda notte.

Questa vita non le pesava affatto e anzi, la divertiva e la appagava al tempo stesso tornare stanca morta alla sera e nonostante ciò, mai una sola volta aveva osato disturbare gli autisti per riaccompagnarla, anche perché le piaceva camminare e casa sua non distava poi molto dalla sede dell’agenzia per cui lavorava.

Non udì affatto i passi insistenti che la inseguivano, avendo le cuffie all’orecchie che mandavano a tutto volume canzoni j-pop e anzi, ignara del fatto che qualcuno la stesse pedinando, continuò a camminare saltellando a ritmo di musica mentre svoltava in un vicolo piuttosto buio e stretto — quello che solitamente usava come scorciatoia per far prima.

Un grido strozzato le graffiò la gola nel momento in cui l’uomo l’afferrò per i fianchi, sbattendola contro la parete umida e ancora bollente a causa della calura estiva; tentò di divincolarsi, scalciando come poteva, ma l’aggressore le bloccò le gambe chiudendole fra le proprie mentre bruscamente posava una mano su quelle labbra che bramava sin da quando l’aveva vista la prima volta comparire in tv.

« MisaMisa, sono così felice di poterti finalmente conoscere. » ringhiò con una voce famelica e intrisa di follia, non badando alle lacrime che minacciavano di uscire dagli occhi della ragazza, terrorizzata da ciò che le stava accadendo. Aveva sempre avuto a che fare con fan insistenti o comunque ossessionati da lei, ma nessuno mai prima di allora si era spinto a tanto.

« T-Ti prego, lasciami andare… mi stai facendo male. » lo supplicò con una vocina che trasmetteva esattamente il suo stato d’animo, non riuscendo proprio a trovare le forze di gridare aiuto — cosa del tutto inutile vista l’ora tarda.

« Lasciarti andare? Pensi che non sappia che se ti lascio andare tu scapperai lontano da me? » ringhiò quello, schiaffeggiandola col dorso della mano con cui fino a pochi istanti prima le teneva fermo il viso. « Non ti lascerò mai andare, MisaMisa: questa notte ci appartiene e tu sei mia. Prova ad immaginare quanto sia orrendo per me sapere che tanti schifosi bastardi osano metterti gli occhi addosso… che tanti di loro fanno pensieri sporchi su di te. Ma io… adesso che ti ho trovata non permetterò più a nessuno di guardarti. Mai più. »

Misa tremava, rabbrividendo quando la mano libera dell’uomo andò a giocare con le spalline dell’abitino nero in pizzo: il contatto di quelle dita callose con la propria pelle le fece venire da vomitare, così come l’odore di rancido che proveniva dalla sua bocca, cosa che le dette la conferma che fosse persino ubriaco.

Quando i seni vennero liberati, l’uomo rimase a guardare quelle piccole protuberanze così perfette e si leccò le labbra notando i capezzoli dritti e rosei che, per lui furono un invito più che sufficiente a proseguire ciò che stava facendo.

Le lacrime della ragazza lo eccitavano, perché aveva sempre immaginato di prenderla così mentre lei piangeva per la felicità di averlo e diamine, il suo sogno si stava realizzando e mai avrebbe pensato che la realtà sarebbe stata tanto migliore.

Si prese qualche altro istante per osservarla, dopodiché si avventò su un capezzolo con la bocca e lo succhiò con crescente avidità, sentendo però adesso il desiderio di liberare la parte più preziosa di lei e venerarla come meritava.

« Lo sai quante volte ho immaginato di averti fra le mie braccia, dolce Misa? » lei non rispose, ormai inerme e sopraffatta dal terrore. Sperava solamente che quel bastardo la uccidesse una volta finito quel tormento: era tutto così… triste. Aveva sempre immaginato di vivere certi momenti con la persona che amava — persona che sognava ma che, evidentemente, ancora non aveva incontrato — ma forse, alla luce dei fatti, per lei non era possibile niente del genere. Eppure, credeva di essersi sempre comportata in maniera esemplare, perché il destino si stava accanendo con lei?

Sussultò quando si rese conto di essere ora completamente nuda, alla mercé di quel tizio che si stava divertendo a toccarla in maniera rude credendo invero di accarezzarla con dolcezza, ridendo poi con gusto e soddisfazione nel momento in cui la penetrò con due dita, violando la sua intimità in modo brutale per chi non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.

Non furono abbastanza i singhiozzi che ora scuotevano il corpo della ragazza, ma anzi, furono un incentivo in più a continuare e darle di più — darle ciò che lui credeva che Misa volesse, accecato dalla follia — e così, mentre si appropriava delle sue labbra, coinvolgendola in un bacio che sapeva di lacrime e terrore, le entrò dentro in maniera decisa, prendendola contro quella parete sudicia.

Faceva così male e non solamente in modo prettamente fisico, ma soprattutto psicologico: com’era possibile che una persona fosse tanto ossessionata da lei al punto di arrivare a farle del male credendo in realtà che una roba del genere potesse piacerle? Aveva confuso il terrore di Misa con un piacere che in realtà solo la sua mente perversa stava provando.

Quell’uomo non si rendeva conto che per la ragazza quei ringhi animaleschi non erano altro che la colonna sonora di un incubo e anzi, imperterrito continuava a seviziarla con quelle mani per nulla delicate, spingendosi ancora e ancora in lei, senza curarsi di averle rubato la verginità che teneva cara per quel principe azzurro che mai più avrebbe incontrato.

« Ti prego… per favore… se mi ami, allora uccidimi. »

Non seppe dire come fosse riuscita a pronunciare quelle parole, sapeva solo che non voleva più vivere con quei ricordi a torturarla, ma l’uomo neppure le rispose, intento a sollazzarsi e finire di darsi piacere.

Le venne dentro con un gemito soffocato, uscendo da lei solamente dopo che si era appena ripreso e uscendo da lei, se la tirò nuovamente contro per abbracciarla, accarezzandole i capelli con una dolcezze che non gli apparteneva.

* * *

Jealousy osservava la scena totalmente inerme, fissando gli occhi vuoti della sua piccola Misa da lontano mentre sentiva qualcosa come una fitta di dolore all’altezza di dove normalmente gli umani avevano il cuore.

Non era possibile per gli Shinigami provare sentimenti, eppure… ciò che il dio della morte sentiva dal giorno in cui aveva scoperto MisaMisa era paragonabile al tanto decantato amore che provavano gli esseri umani.

Dall’alto di quel suo mondo tetro e noioso, decise di intervenire: lo doveva alla sua piccola umana e così, per farsi perdonare del ritardo, quale migliore occasione di quella? Uccidendo quell’essere orrendo sarebbe morto lui stesso, espiando così il peccato di non aver puntato lo sguardo verso di lei proprio quando aveva più bisogno.

Un grido di dolore e disperazione si sollevò nell’aria spaccando il silenzio e attirando gli sguardi degli altri Shinigami, mentre Jealousy apriva il Death Note e senza alcuna esitazione scriveva il nome del carnefice della sua piccola Misa.

Il corpo del dio della morte si dissolse in polvere, venendo spazzato via dalla leggera brezza calda di quel mondo sconosciuto, lasciandosi dietro un alone di malinconia.

Se solo avesse saputo che quel gesto non avrebbe dato la felicità alla ragazza amata, Jealousy, ne avrebbe terribilmente sofferto: avrebbe dovuto scrivere il suo nome sul diario e non quello del delinquente, ma questo non lo avrebbe mai saputo, per fortuna.


End file.
